As is known, aircraft must be equipped with emergency exits to allow occupants to exit quickly in the event, for example, of a crash. The ordinary service exits on the aircraft are also sometimes used as emergency exits; in which case, the service exit door is equipped with an emergency release device, in addition to the normal opening handle. In known solutions, the emergency release device comprises a release handle fitted to a post, to which the door is hinged by means of two hinges. When operated, the handle, by means of rods and/or levers, acts simultaneously on the two hinges to move the two hinge seats, unseat the hinge pins, and so detach the door from the post to free the door opening. One solution of this type is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,845.
A similar solution is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,011, in which the emergency release device is fitted to the door, and acts on two retaining pins fitted to respective hinges to hold the hinges on the door. When the release handle is operated, the retaining pins withdraw simultaneously inwards of the door, which is thus detached from the hinges and can be expelled from the door opening.
The above known solutions are unsatisfactory, on account of the bulk and weight of the emergency release device, which features rods and/or levers to act simultaneously on two vertically spaced hinges. Moreover, in solutions such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,011, the weight of the emergency release device, and the fact that it is actually fitted to the door, make the door more difficult to expel.